melsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Maeva
Maeva Fairchild Hogwarts Student Fifth Year History What Maeve Geoffrey was told is that they were the children of two pure-blooded parents, Adelaide and Robert. They are not to speak of magic to anyone, especially anyone affiliated with the church, however. They're not royalty, nor a Great House, but her father is a Baron, so they are well-to-do. In all honesty, Adelaide is not a pure-blood. She was a muggle - on the poorer side - that lived on Robert's land, whom, while inebriated, gave her a child. They wed quickly and quietly to hide her shame, and his scandal. That's not to say they actively hated each other... it just took a little more than a year for them to approach 'something like love' - and that was when Maeva was born. Maeva's existence is rather unnecessary. They already had Geoffrey, an heir to her father's title and money. Maeva was simply another thing that needed to be fed, and her brother is now searching for someone to betroth her to so he isn't saddled with Maeva for the rest of his life. Relationships |-|Family= Adelaide - Mother Adelaide was never especially warm, but Maeva used to be closer to her. Given, Robert always treated Adelaide a little better than he did Mae, but as she grew older, her mother pushed her way into her father's life, and grew closer to him. They still occasionally embroider together, but most everything they could relate on is gone now. Now it's mainly exchanging empty comments on clothing and cosmetics and such - "Maybe if we tried another style, with your hair?" She hasn't yet mentioned finding a husband to Maeva, but she knows it's only a matter of time. Robert - Father Robert usually dismissed Maeva, and she doesn't have any affection for him either. In fact, she detests him at times. In general, Mae tries not to bother him much; a "if you don't bother me, I won't bother you" silent agreement. She knows she could have it worse - she could already be married by now, or she could be forced to work - or she could be beaten - or he could deny she exists at all and leave her out on the streets, but... she's still irked that he so obviously favors Geoff. Geoffrey - Brother So. Geoff is the boy. Golden. Heir to the Baron's title and money. When Maeva was around six years old, she tried to be his friend, but soon was shunned. She learned her place... mostly. She was still lippy and snappy here and there, but that slowly died out. The older she got, the quieter she was. Geoffrey arguably helped that along, and some of her residual anger is aimed at him. But mostly, it's just a vague distaste. She just hopes he doesn't land her with an utter horror. |-|Peers= Acquaintances Friends Personality Maeva is usually talked down to by her family, when not utterly ignored, resulting in, of course, a significant drop in self-esteem. She's oppressed somewhat softspoken and shy, and finds it hard to share her own opinions confidently. Usually, she will adopt the other person's beliefs and philosophies of the person she's speaking to - or, if she doesn't know them - the person she's last spoken with. Occasionally, she will get into one of her more spirited, defiant 'moods'. Here's the version of herself she likes more. Though her 'defiance' is rather watered down, and it only really results in a few passive aggressive remarks and almost-glaring looks at her brother and parents. It never lasts more than a few minutes, though. More often than not, she will find herself stranded in her self-pitying moods, and crying isn't uncommon for her. Trivia *She once spat in her father's food; it was oddly gratifying. *She actually likes embroidery, not just because that's what she was silently forced to do. *You will often find her singing to herself as she walks. Playing the piano is also a talent of hers. *Her favourite colour is peach-orange. Appearance Maeva is beautiful pretty, and as Geoffrey has said, well, at least she's good for one thing - she'll be easy to marry off. If we're being fair, he only said that years ago, but it stung. Maeva is glad that, well, at least she has that going for her. Her hair is a dark brown, slightly wavy, and is almost always pulled back in a up-down do. She tans easily, so during the summer, her skin is a nice tan, while during the winter, she has a classic "peaches and cream" complexion. She has rather girlish, delicate features - full lips, long lashes, and a small nose - as well as eyes that are warm brown in color. Category:Medieval RP